Alabaster
by J3ss1313
Summary: After one of the 5 pirate lords attacks the small island of Hairshami. The town is left burning, Kagome an unlikely subject is brought into this world of pirates and death, while saved by a more than unlikly savior sesshomeru, but is it a blessing though.
1. Lace Curtains

Here's my story Alabaster, I hope you guys like it R&R please critisum is helpful :)

OH, and i dont own Inuyahsa, I mean i think we all want to but hey, if i could own anyone it defiantly be Sesshomeru :P

She stood there, silently. Exhaling the smoke from the cigarette into the dark starry sky. The heated night, the mild heated breeze lightly blowing the large leaves of the palm trees to block her view of the bay, which she could she lite up beautifully with all the ships docked at the port, it was a festival on the small island, Hairshami. The festival in which the celebration of one of the young lords of the lands, she believed it was the wolf demon lord of the north, who apparently choose to host his wedding, and celebration to his soon to be new wife here on Hairshami. She wasn't quite sure their names, but it appeared that the was a rather large crowd that seemed to follow to view this wedding. It was in 3 days time.

She played at the thought that they were actually in love, but thought against it remembering that nobles never married for love. She lightly recalled hearing that they fought a lot, from word about the town. That the young soon to be heir to the northern lands would often leave the young lady distressed in seemingly random places after a large fight, much like the bakery, or the dinner table, and apparently he left her in the woods once. The young girl chuckled at the though of this, her smile soon faded remembering that the young female loved this man, but he has yet to shown feelings towards her of love or such.

The young girl starred up to the sky, inhaling another sweet yet bitter breath of the cigarette. wondering if true love was even real. she wondered what she would do in a one way love situation, hoping that she would never be found in such a rotten position.

The young girl looked down realizing her cigarette was gone so she took a match and lite up another one

"Kagome, what are you doing out here?" she heard her mother call from her bedroom, She looked towards her room, she was out on her porch. 'crap,' the young girl named Kagome thought while she ashed her cigarette out on the stone wall that guarded her from falling down the stoney, palmed path that led to the bay.

"I'm coming mama" she yelled towards that shadow that loomed through her thin laced curtains. The young girl tidied her white lace nightgown and wrapped the silky beige and rose decorated housecoat around her extremely slim body.

"There you are sweety, are you hungry, ill have the maids prepair you something."

"No mama, im fine, i feel rather full actually, i just ate before you came up." the raven haired girl stated smiling, though she was fibbing, she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything after what happened... Her pale green eyes shawn with what she wanted, as she pictured some delicious pastry's, possibly some bread and cheese, but she thought better, and downcast her pale green yet bright eyes to the floor.

"It's those american indian things that your father keeps getting as gifts, that you keep smoking, the seem to be taking your hunger away, maybe you should stop them, and besides the thought that a lady should never smell like something so bile. no man will ever want to marry you." The mother said concerned, yet added a little laugh at the end. Another dark haired girl with a taller more slender yet somehow curvier shape entered the room, giving Kagome an unapproving glance, whilst standing next to their mother and said simply.

"You've lost weight, i guess i can no longer call you cow..."

"Yeah i guess" Kagome trailed off and stared at the floor, her sister always had this strange power over her and could make her feel inferior with a simple look or statement. Ever since her sister came back from her fathers house 2 days ago shes been bothering Kagome and poking fun at her, after all they were never very close...

"Oh Kikyou don't be harsh" she mother said as she straightened out the curtains that were blowing in the light breeze then closing the glass door. "we all know that you mean well, but you don't want to hurt Kagome's feelings." the mother said as she lite some candles and kissed both their cheeks good night. "Goodnight sweethearts" She said leaving the room.

"So Kagome, i wish you would just stop playing out in the sun so much-"

"I don't play, i just enjoy being outside" she said so lowly that the older sister couldn't hear. She keep rambling on not really caring what her younger sister had to say.

"you don't want your skin to stay so dark i mean you may only be half japanese and people think your an outsider but that doesn't mean you have to look like one, now if you achieve the pale look like me im sure even you could have some gentleman callers." Kagome listened taking in what information she said. "well i mean you bust is rather puny, i mean not a lot to grip, but you have fairly nice hips. Well since you've lost weight you have a nice jawline and nice face structure you must get that from my side of the family, considering your father looks like a barbarian... Oh and you do tend to have fairly nice long black hair , maybe a treatment or two and a trim, would help... Your style does tend to be rather outdated..." Kagome took in what she said, considering this was her sister saying this, it was compliments.

"Thanks for trying to help, i mean I know we've never really been close but maybe we can go out tomorrow and try to find some clothes for the wedding festival, i think that would be rather fun?" she asked with hope, she had always wanted her older sister to accept her even though she was rude and bitchy she was still her sister.

"Umm one, im only trying to help you because i don't want you to embarrass me in front of the city at the wedding festivities, and two, i suppose we could go out, but if we see any of my friends than you have to hide..."

"Okay, good night Kikyou"  
"Uh huh Kagome."

They both went there respected beds after blowing out the candles lite previously, on opposite sides of the rooms as Kagome pretended to sleep, but thoughts plagued her fragile mind and dreams.

The morning sun shown through the large patio doors leading onto the their stone porch. The maids scurried around their rooms, cleaning and putting out clothing and morning tea for when they woke up within the next 5 minutes, when their mother would noisily wake them up from their slumber.

"Wake up Girls! mornings here, and you girls have some rather important things to do today."

"What is it we have important to do, because Kikyou and i were planning on-" she was cut off by her loud mother.

"Nope, sorry girls, today you'll have to cancel your plans, there is important things that have to be done in preparation" she said helping out the maids in cleaning. Her mother never fully gotten used to living in a house full of maids.

"What must we do in preparation, prep for what precisely?" Kagome asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and stiffing back a yawn.

"The wedding of course! I mean your father being the Governor of Hairshami, and whatnot, it would appear rude and un hospitallic to allow the wedding to go on without the aid of the Hirgurashi Family" She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Is hopitallic a word mama?"

"I don't no Kagome!" she said starring of in determination... Kikyou stirred after sitting up, she looked at her mother and stated.

"I'm not going"

"What Kikyou? and why not, you cant expect that you have a veto whilst your sister is stuck going regardless."

"I started my period..."

"Oh okay dear, that fine Kagome, i guess you'll have to go alone, the carriage will swing by shortly to pick you up, now be ready within the next 15 minutes or so.

"Okay mama." she thought aloud after her mother left the room. "How come Kikyou has her period every time something important happens and im left to do it, wait weren't you on it last week." Kagome got out of her comfy bed and marched over to Kikyou's and pointed, "That's not fair tell mama your better" she knew her sister was lying and the determined and fierce Kagome that was usually hidden behind her timid and sweet personally was showing, and she was blue mad.

"No"

"that's not fair" she almost yelled but shook it off, one day Kikyou will get what she deserves. karmas a bitch.

Now the problem with Kagome's temper tended to be that she never stayed mad long. she was a forgiving person, and rather gullible. So now she stood in the front of her humble mansion, waiting for a ride to go to some wedding planning session.

She stood with her long black hair in a loose braid in the back pulled up hanging over her left shoulder, with her straight bangs slightly pushed off to one side, while the hair framing her thin face was curled lightly to give her face more softened angles, or so Kikyou had said.

Her lightly tanned skin stood out beautifully against her long day gown, going rather tight around the bodice, and flaring out to the bottom, it was a light creme colored and had a light beige lace surrounding the chest opening, while it was littered over with beautiful pink rose print. To finish off her outfit, Kikyou had given her an umbrella that matched the dress that was by the way Kikyou's. it was a bit to large in the chest but it had a built in corset so it was fine, after they tightened it, well also after Kikyou made jokes at it. Her cheeks held a pink hue and had a medium brown eyeshadow on, while her lips were tinted pink. now if it weren't for the cigarette you would think she was an angel.

The little island had many foreigners and being the closest to the mainland, they had a strong sense of european style. while approximately half of the citizens under her european fathers rule were japanese while the other half were european, while there were a few minorites such as chinese and Caribbeans, because they were close to the british colonies. and people tended to travel here while on the missions or crossings and tended to stay here, that why they had a strong european style because so many people passed here each day trading off or selling their goods, such as cigarettes, clothing, carpets/ rugs, and other things like rum and liquor.

"where are they" she said tapping her shoe on the ground, and taking a puff of her cigarette, while looking to the sky. She sat down on the stone, which im sure her mother and Kikyou would unapproved of, and thought about something she overheard the maids talking about thins morning. About Him.

He was feared, more than death it's self, it's said that hell itself spit the man back out after feeling his cold pale skin, unable to look into his eyes, for he would murder you, with a swift flick of his hand, you would be dead, the last thing you see, would be silver. He was one of the five pirate lords- rulers of the sea, all demons and all five lords and there domains were named; Hiten & Mantan, they were a brother duo, of the Eastern sea. Then there was Minomeru, The Northern sea. Then Naraku, The ruler of the Southern sea. Then the last and The most feared and Terrifying was Lord Sesshomeru, the one one who name is a social taboo, the one who you threatened your kids with when they were being bad, the one who is beautiful like an angel, that no girl or women was able to deny, and in there last moments of life its said that they loved him and would die for him, the lord of the Northern sea the largest and most deadly of the waters.

She though about this and figured it was horse crap, just some old story that was told to keep your child in line, like she doubted that they were as bad as people made them seem, and they only have big ego's because there reputation.

"Hi, are you Kagome" she was shaken out of her thoughts on the pirate lords, and after realized it was a rather handsome guy hovering in front of her she turned red and apologized whilst waving her hands about to show her embarrassment. 'he probably stood there for about ten minutes, argh that's embarrassing.'

"No it's fine, I am Kouga, you are my ticket." he said leading her by the arm, to the carriage. He said leaning closer to her he grinned, and stated bluntly "You are my new woman"

"HUH?!" she said shocked didn't she just meet this guy.

"I know it's sudden but i know true love when i see it" with that her took her hands in his and asked if she would marry him.

"..." she was shocked into silence.

"Ummmmmmmmm well i have to plan an other wedding and uh um don't think-" she was cut off by the loud wolf demon.  
"Well yes my lovely Kagome, well take it one step at a time, first i have to get out of this terrible engagement with the wench Ayame." her eyes darted around the carriage trying to avoid his intense eye contact.

"Why are you engaged to her then, didn't you have any say in the matter." she asked shyly.

"It was my parents decision, not for me but the northern lands need a strong female role model, which i think is insane, considering that i am strong enough for the whole northern lands, i mean the second my family meets you they will change their turn about making me marry that stupid bitch." He seemed rather gallant, but in a self indulged way... she thought.

"Wait you're the heir to the northern lands?!"

"Yeah" he said bluntly.

"Well i don't no if it's such a good idea to abandon your parents wishes so carelessly, i mean they wouldn't plan something so important if they thought it was less apparent to the situation." He looked at her and thought about it.

"You would make the perfect wife, i am so glad i found you Kagome, will you please accept my marriage proposal"

"Look Kouga I....-"

They was a large bomb in the distance, a tall building crumpled to the ground as there were screams and people running each which and way. They were pirates. They came out of there smaller boat they used to get to shore and moshed through the water unsheathing their swords, and hitting the navy full head on.

"Kagome come on" Kouga said grabbing her hand and tugging her hand along when fallen debris hit the carriage leaving it incompetent to get them to safety.

"Kouga, Where are we going" She said running behind him while being pulled harshly by his hand, looking around worried. what if her family never got away. "We have to go back, MY FAMILY" she said finally getting away from his grip and running back, towards her family's home.

"Kagome Nooo" he said ready to chase after her. But was stopped as he was surrounded by pirates. he unsheathed his sword and gun and tore of his army jacket with metals on it. "wouldn't want to dirty it eh?" he said grinning and attacked the incomers.

The city was now up it flames and you could no longer see the day light, for the smoke and ominous smog that covered the sky, made it appear to be night. Kagome, ran up the busy streets, trying to find her family as everyone ran towards a common place, the city square for the protective walls that surround it, are the strongest in the city, and will not give way easily. She ran against the crowd. "MAMA, KIKYOU, PAPA" she screamed out. looking around hopelessly.

"Now Kamika, your sorcery had never led me wrong before so, i do believe that if i find this to be a hoax, you will die, for i will skewer you head to a pole and hang out on the front of my ship."

"Hai, Naraku, this is no lie i seen it multiple times, she is the one you will love, she is the one that will be your downfall. What do you plan to do with her" they old shrivelled woman asked, as she stood hunched over her cain, her gray hair hung over her wrinkled skin, you could only see her eyes as the rest appeared to be hidden.

"I plan to kill her, A threat as such, shall not remain long" the pale man with dark curly hair smirked "I do however intend to have a little fun first" he said evilly as he walked out of his main cabin to retrieve his treasure, as the old woman stood behind. "Ah Naraku, be not so cocky" she said as she disappeared in to black corner, "that will be your downfall..." she faded leaving nothing but a trace.

"MAMA" she yelled as she reached the house. running op stairs. Somehow she never came face to face with any pirates yet. But praying that Kikyou would be in her room. she broke the door down, the flames were growing by the moment. "KIKYOU!" she yelled into the darkness

"Ka...gome"

"Kikyou!" she ran over to the lump on the ground. which happened to be her sister.

"Kagome run, they're coming for you, i heard them say your name, they're gonna take-" with that Kikyou went unconscious.

Kagome lifted her up, hosting her onto her shoulders, and attempted to carry her down the tall arched stairway, but 5 or 6 pirates entered.

"Help!" she yelled but no avail. She pushed Kikyou into a closet and locked her covered the door with debris so they wouldn't or couldn't find or get to her. Then she ran.

"Lord Sesshomeru,"

"What is it brother," He asked impatiently

"It appears that Hairshami is being attacked by Naraku, and it seems that he's not just blundering it, he's looking for something. I hear from a source, that's its a girl..."

"Tell the crew to set the course i want to be there within the hour," he said with no expression, a stotic mask.

"Aye Captain" his younger brother set off to inform the crew.

"What are you planning Naraku, just who or what are you looking for" he said to himself his long silver hair blowing about his angelic face as the wind blew through the large window. He got up gracefully, and went on bored deck to show his crew that he means business, and that if they missed Naraku they would all die.

"You girl get back here," the crew members yelled after her. she ran but the dress kept getting in the way, in which she tripped over it. she cried out. somehow she got out of site, of the men and crawled into a small storage space. huddled into a small ball, she cried silently, terrified, she questioned whether she would live or be a virgin still after tonight, if she would die quickly or get it over with. or worst of all be brought on the ship, and turned into a hor for the nasty bastards toy or slave.

The flames were getting intense, she could feel them through the wall, and she was getting to hot, she couldn't stay in her much longer the men couldn't be in the house still she had been here for about an hour. 'Oh No Kikyou's still there' she said breaking free of the storage space. she ran down the halls only to be confronted by the same men. "Shit" she cursed as she was grabbed. Tears burned her eyes and her heart yearned for her sister, she did the only thing she could do. She pretended to faint, and they placed her down, turning around deciding what to do, that when she got up and ran, ran with all her might.

"Get her"

She couldn't see straight her vision fogged and her mind was unclear, she yelled out, she prayed that someone would hear her, someone would hear that she needed help.

"Somebody, anybody, Somebody HELP ME!!!"

It sounded like a a thousands demons were yelling at his head and he new, he new nothing but he had to be there. He quickly and effortlessly sliced Naraku's demon cremate into two pieces, and speed so fast towards that sound he was losing himself , he didn't understand it.

The men all had her cornered. She held her hands together and prayed. She closed her eyes as the tears fell down, She was over now. No more running. They all came closer, she felt as a piece of meat. She held out a piece of broken metal as a weapon. "DONT YOU DARE TAKE ANOTHER STEP CLOSER" she threatened. She wasn't a big worry to them, she clearly didn't know how to fight, but the man behind them was.

"What did I tell you guys? did you not remember" he said pushing past them, and taking her face in his hands gripping her chin. "You wench are useless to me, you piece of rotten shit" he said slapping her with all his strength, throwing her into the wall. "Your not even beautiful, you disgrace of a human" he said, she cried on the floor, He picked her up by the neck and licked her cheek, "you do however taste good, like sugar" she looked into his dark purple eyes in terror. His long sickly pale hand tightened around her neck. "What's so good about you, why is my love also my demise." He said looking into her eyes. He threw her to the floor, with a loud thud, she grabbed her neck trying to catch her breath. she coughed. and stared up in fear, "Please what do you want with me" she begged.

"I want you..." he said stroking her cheek. she looked terrified. "Bring her back to the ship when you finish tearing this house apart, if i find one man laid a hang on her. I will kill them" he said fading into the shadows.

"I don't think Naraku will be able to tell if we have a bit of fun with her eh?."

"Yeah me either."The two men left laughed as they came towards her one unbuckling his pants buckle.

"Get away from her" a calm and deadly voice echoed in the darkness

"What who's there" the startled men asked in fear, that voice sounded familiar to them, they prayed it wasn't who they thought it was.

"WHO"S THERE" the man yelled in fear. "COME OUT RIGHT NOW, UNLESS YOUR SCARED"

Suddenly the man who spoke had fallen, Kagome seen a light green light, that sort of looked like a whip go through the other man shortly after the first. She seen that there was no one, so she ran. 'Kikyou i'm coming' she ran faster. wiping the tears from her eyes she climbed over falling debris, burning her hands on the headed wood.

"KIKYOU IM COMING" she yelled as she tried to push past the large fallen wood blocking her path to the stairway that she needed to descend. She climbed over the railing and jumped off the second story. She cried in pain as she landed on her ankle straining it so hard she then heard it crack.

'What is this homely human doing' he looked on confused, instead of running for the door, she was running back in... 'insignificant human.' he said as he watched on to see what she was doing. It wasn't that he cared he was just inquiring about what this human wench is doing going back into a burning house.

He heard a scream and he walked over slowly to the girl, and stared down at her puny form stuck under a fallen beam. "Filthy stupid Human" They young girl looked up with her bright green eyes. "please help me... my sister"

"And what will i get in return for saving you" he said with an emotionless mask.

She was completely taken aback. Did she die, was he an angel, she pleaded for her sister. He was beautiful, and she was going to die. she felt like the weight was getting lighter maybe she was floating to heaven... wait no he was lifting it off as if the large piece of wood was nothing, but surely it was something.

The second the wood was off of her she limped towards the back hall, crying from the pain, and heat, the emotion, everything. The angel was still following her. maybe it was her time. He was letting her save her sister though, so she was grateful. She ran over towards the closet she put her in. Ripping down the debris. and pulling at the door. It was Jammed. "KIKYOU"

"KAGOME HELP ME, IM DYING, I CANT BREATH"

She started pounding on the door, banging, fist bleeding, she collapsed. Then as if nothing the angel, just placed his hand on the hot door and opened it as if it were never jammed.

"KAGOME, Thank Kami, that you came" she said grabbing her younger sister "I love you Kagome, I'm so sorry for everything"

"It's okay we just have to get out of here" Kagome said as she tried to stand, but fell as she tried to walk. "AH" she said gripping her ankle. suddenly two pale alabaster arms wrapped around her slender frame, and walked out of the burning building slowl. It was then that she looked up at his stotic face and deadly expression, he was beautiful, but he was clearly no angel, she's never seen such a beautiful creature, his long white hair, light alabaster skin, cold silver eyes. She know knew he was no angel because he threw her to the ground and stared at her, with an emotionless expression.

And She feared it.


	2. Decapitated grin

Here's the next chapter, so i have this on two websites and i got a rewiew, thanks to crazyanimeidiotnumberone ill attempt to find a beta thing i just never have been the best at grammer and whatnot, it's not that i cant be decent at spelling and capitalization. Its that I just write these for fun ya no lol, so i just kinda let it go, and forget that actual people are reading it. Actually i dont have spell check i just have WordPad so i have to download a better version or something. Well on with the story this time its shorter, because i just have to deeply think about what to do next lol, i have like 4 or 5 ideas, and i have to sort through which ones are better. lol

I dont own inuyasha, and RandR :)

The wind lightly tussled at her now disheveled raven locks, they flowed lightly down her back as the wind blew, ticking her slender back, the perfect braid was now long gone. She looked up in fear at the alabaster god that stood above her place on the ground, where he threw and left her. She looked up in confusion, and thought about why the man had saved her and now looked rather mad. The tall man turned slowly, and spoke, she hardly caught it in the harsh environment from all the screaming and scrambling that went on about her with the pirate raid and all. But it sounded like. Summon me again and you'll die.

"wait.." she tried to yell, but it came out as a whisper. He never turned nor acknowledged her, in fact she wasn't even quite sure if he heard her. He just walked silently off. She thought about what her savior had said, 'summon' she made a quizzical look. Then realizing her place on the ground she stood up quickly. "Momma, and Poppa" She ran over to Kikyou's coughing form.

"Who was that man?" Kikyou questioned.

"I don't no... lets go find Mama and Poppa" She said grabbing her hand and running towards town square, where the townsfolk had appeared to gather.

It was getting darker and the heavy smoke from the fires, and the yelling gave the once peaceful town a crazed atmosphere. The two woman ran threw the streets. Kagome felt it, she felt the tugging feeling, at her body and legs. she now wished she would have eaten breakfast or supper the night before, or really any meals in the last 3 days. She felt faint, her vision lightly blurred and she was fazing in and out of consciousness. But she kept her vision straight and her mind on the important goal of the moment: her mothers and fathers life.

There were pirates raping women, beating children, shooting and killing civilians. She felt the fear as she realized what she had really gotten herself into coming into the heart of the city. A bomb went off in a jewellery store only feet away from where her and Kikyou stood, they ducked to the ground. Kagome now looked over at Kikyou, Kikyou looked over at Kagome and wiped a tear away from Kagomes eyes, she had yet to realize until that moment that she was crying hysterically. Kikyou stood up, and decided that it was a good time to protect her little sister now when she needed her.

"Come on Kagome, where gonna go find Mom" Kikyou said as she guided the hysterical Kagome through the streets. They soon made their way through the tussles of pirates, and got into the city square that had more people fighting and keeping the pirates at bay, while both military and civilians fought back.

"Momma!!!" Kikyou yelled running over to the still form of her mother in Kagomes fathers arms. Kagome just watched as her Father cried onto the still woman.

"Kagome! come here, you cant stay there you'll get hurt." Kikyou yelled over. Seconds after a man came charging at Kagome, she stood there in shock, unable to comprehend the days events. Tears filled her eyes as the dirty grunge man grabbed her face, and got a good look at it. Smiling creepily, he laughed to himself. She closed her eyes, trying to rid the images out of her tired and failing mind.

Opening them again the man was gone in a dead heap on the ground, his head rolling off, starring at her still, with that same expression. It seemed he didn't have much time to comprehend what was happening when he had been decapitated.

She couldn't feel the hands that shook her shoulders, or hear the rugged voice yell in her ears, or see the desperate eyes trying to reach her. She just stood, watching the head.

"Kouga, we have to get her away from here, shes in shock." a desperate Kikyou yelled.

"No, you don't," A cynical voice echoed from behind the three young adults. They turned to see a tall pale, man, with dark hair cascading down his sickly appearing face. His eyes full of venom.

Kagome turned and watched in silent fear as he shot Kouga in the arm, and cut Kikyou's throat. Her eyes darted to her father as the dark man walked towards her. Her mind couldn't comprehend noise or allow her to speak. She watched on silent ears as the man stabbed her father through the stomach.

The anger, the fear, all the pain of the night, all the death, all the sadness, the heat all rushed up into her and when the shadowy man reached out to her she snapped.

"NOOOOOOOO" her screams echoed through the city and she reached out her right arm in an attempt to push him away. A strange sensation filled her body and released through her hand. The man avoided it but had it of hit him, he didn't no if he would have been intact still, or even alive. The young girl then passed out.

Sesshomeru heard a strange yell, and a bright pink hue glow from the inner city, he figured that he should probably, go see what it was, it may have to do with one of his men, or that bastard Naraku. He walked slowly towards the city, He didn't care to much if he missed it, he would run for no one, save that earlier incident. He arrived shortly considering that it was a small city, and not to much of a walking distance from where he stood.

Arriving at the scene he saw that it was that slender human girl from earlier passed out on what seemed to be her dead sister gripping onto something firmly in her hand at her sister still chest, and two men surrounding her. But the main thing he noticed was who was hoovering over the unconscious girls form. Naraku.

"Naraku", he spoke out. The man which he called looked over, with a almost unnoticed fear in his eyes.

"Not even you Sesshomeru, will ruin this." He said picking up the strange girl. "She is mine, and she will die for it" the dark man spoke.

"Do what you will. For I don't care just put the human down, unless you wish to suffer." He spoke without portraying emotions. Sesshomeru's eyes darted from Naraku, to the human, with a look of pure disgust. He didn't wish to ever see more of this horrid human, but as he thought more he realized that Naraku clearly wanted the woman, and that was never good. When Naraku got what he wanted it usually never benefited the remaining 4 pirate lords, or the world. So he figured that he would hold such want and take the dumb human in regards to finding out why Naraku wanted her so much. With a flick of the wrist, a swift movement he was at Naraku's side using his hands on Naraku's lower arms, forcing acid from his claws into his skin, forcing him to surrender the girl. Sesshomeru held the woman in his arms, her dead like form cascading over his body. He looked down in disgust.

"Come to me, and get this human wench, ill be waiting." he said as he threw a small sword at Naraku. Almost dodging it, it implanted into his shoulder.

"FUCK YOU SESSHOMERU" He said falling down to the ground, wincing in the pain. "I will not let this be my downfall." he whispered into the heated night.

Her body was cold, wet, heated, hot, clammy, god knows what else. She couldn't open her eyes. To weak. She couldn't move, her hands and feet were bound. She felt hay under her trembling form. She could smell a mix between rotting, wood, and the ocean. Listening into the dark she heard yelling from above her, and the sound of crashing waves into whatever she was on. A boat no doubt. She Heard a man yell up, "Get the Captain, the woman has stirred."

She opened her eyes, it was dark only lit by a candle that the dark figure of a short stubby man held up standing outside of the prison cell like structure. She groaned, she felt light headed and airy.

"Who are you" a rugged voice ask from outside the cell. She strained her eyes to see. It appeared to be two tall slender men, with long hair. Ones hair was slightly more volumous than the one who was slightly more taller and stood with more elegance.

"I asked you a question Wench!" The man shorter man said.

"Younger brother there is no need to yell." A calm, cold and familiar voice spoke into the darkness. "But wench, if you do not speak, i will have to refrain myself from killing you, i suggest you speak unless you wish me to end your life." the familiar voice spoke again.

"I..."she said unable to say much more, "dizzy" was all she could make out.

"Inuyasha I leave it to you, get information. Do not fail me..." he stated and warned. Walking off slowly up the stairs. she then heard the loud crew upstairs hush as if their lives depended on it.

"Well, you, why wont you speak." The brash voice spoke, clearly irritated.

"I... Need, I Just... Weak" she was able to studder out.

"Feh, I see... Neiuma, Go fetch her something to eat and drink." The short fat man who stood outside her stall mumbled a low sentence and made his way off. The man outside her stall then unlocked the door, and walked in she was then able to get a good look at his face. He looked so familiar, so much like.... She flew back in fear, pulling and straining against her bonds. this had to be a bad dream, a really bad dream, she must be cursed. She prayed that night wasn't real, that maybe it was a dream, but now... Now she knew.

"Whoa stupid wench, im not gonna do anything to you i just want to find out some information. Im not cruel like my brother Sesshomeru."

Sesshomeru... That name seemed so familiar, she couldn't quite remember where she had heard it. Scanning the fuzzy thoughts in her head '...Sesshomeru, Sesshomeru... where do i know that name from...' coming to a sudden and scary realization. She knew, she remembered all those tales, those stories, the ones she never quite believed. She remembered that they described him in those stories as being an angel, beautiful alabaster skin, with angelic silver hair, atop piercing golden eyes. She shivered involuntarily, as she heard low foot steps, slowly ascending the wooden stairway.

"Ah, Sesshomeru." the man in front of her spoke to the dark shadow that stood outside her cell surrounded by darkness. Stepping into the cell and the candlelight, came the familiar angelic face of her savior and the unknown to her up until known merciless killer and pirate lord.

"Lord Sesshomeru, Pirate lord of the western sea's" Her whisper lost in the silence as she was engulfed into a cold dreary darkness.


End file.
